


A Wonderful Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno Family Hour: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aquariums, Babysitting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, General, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Pizza, Pre-Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve had done a favor for Danny, by babysitting Grace, while he was doing paperwork at the office, What's gonna happen, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This takes place in season 1, & is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Day:

*Summary: Steve had done a favor for Danny, by babysitting Grace, while he was doing paperwork at the office, What's gonna happen, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This takes place in season 1, & is part of my series!!!*

 

"I promise you, Monkey, I won't be gone long, Uncle Steve is a fun guy to hang out with, You are gonna want to come back all the time after this, Just give him a chance, okay ?", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as he hugged her. She hugged him, & said this in response, to what he was asking, she kissed him on the cheek, as she was saying this, & then embraced him tightly.

 

"Okay, Danno, I know that Uncle Steve will take good care of me, I promise to be good for him", The Little Girl said with a smile, & she looked over at Steve, who winked at him. "We will have fun, Gracie, You'll see", The Seal said with enthusiasm, Grace said excitingly, "Yeah, We sure are", & goes to hug him. Danny said, "Come here, Monkey, I want another smooch", She went over to him. They kissed, & hugged once more, & the blond said to his friend, "Thanks, Steve, I appreciate this". Steve said with a smile, "Anytime", & it made Danny secretly fall in love witb him further.

 

Danny went to HQ, As soon as he leaves, Steve asks the little girl, "Do you want to go to the aquarium ?", Grace nodded happily, "Yeah, They have a new shark exhibit, we have to see !", she said exclaiming happily. Steve said smiling bigger, "Let's go", & they went to have their day of fun, & enjoy to see what the day bring. After the aquarium, They headed for the beach.

 

They ended up having a day at the beach, along with pizza, & ice cream, & they built sandcastles, & played in the park. "Thank you, Uncle Steve, Today was so much fun", as she held their hands, as they were making their way to his truck in the parking lot. "You are very welcome, My Dear", & they went home, The Young Girl went to wash up, & watch a video, while the seal made dinner.

 

Danny showed up after he finished the last report for the day, Grace greeted him like a bat out of hell. "Hey there, Monkey, Did you have fun ?", She nodded, & said, "Yeah, I did". She proceeded to tell her father what she & Steve did during the day. Steve announced that dinner was ready, They all sat down, & ate the wonderful meal. Grace fell asleep watching her movie. Danny & Steve had a few beers, The Five-O Commander said, "It's late, Why don't you stay the night ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks, Babe". He said, "Babe, Don't hit me for what I am about to do", He lightly kissed Steve, which surprised the seal.

 

The Five-O Commander kissed him back with more passion, & the need for air became important, Danny opened his eyes, & said breathlessly, "Wow", Steve nodded in agreement, & said, "Yeah, I know". Danny said stopping him for a second, "Hold that thought", & he brought Grace up to her "room", & hurried back to his new lover. He & Steve caressed each other, & ended up making out on the couch, & then they ended up making love on it.

 

They love to drive the other to the edge, by sucking, licking, & playing with the other's cock, & do the same to the nipples, & they don't care if anyone knows, they are having fun. The Happy Couple had so many orgasms, & when they are spent, Steve said, "I love you, Danny, I haven't love anyone else like I love you", which surprised them both, when Steve was honest. Danny smiled, & said, "I love you too". They settled down, as they were falling asleep, The Blond smiled bigger, as he felt Steve snuggled against him. They fell into a peaceful slumber, & dreamed about their new, & beautiful life, & future together, which they can't wait.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
